


A Lake Full of Fools

by Kaoupa



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Legend of the Gobblewonker, Stan O' War, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoupa/pseuds/Kaoupa
Summary: When Mabel tries to convince Stan into going on their monster hunt, she actually succeeds. It doesn't change much in the long run.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Lake Full of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls.

“Now, let’s see. You two could waste your day with Soos, going around wasting your time on some boring adventure… OR! You could spend it fishing with me.” 

In most universes, Stan’s offer would have gotten turned down hastily by Dipper and Mabel, as they went off on their own with Soos, hoping for the chance at scoring several hundred dollars apiece. In a few universes, they decided to wait for that till later on in the summer, and spent the day with him.

Here, they did neither.

“Grunkle Stan, do you want to come with us?” Mabel asked cheerfully. “We could go photograph the Gobbelwonker together and win that photo contest!”

A few feet behind her, Dipper sighed.

“Meh. There’s no such thing as lake monsters.” Stan harumphed. “I have never seen a genuine lake monster in all of my years in Gravity Falls.”

 _Pond_ monsters and _library_ monsters, he believed in and feared, but he would not trouble the kids with that knowledge.

“Yo, Mr. Pines, it would be totally cool if you could come with us. We could go across the lake, spend the whole time bonding, and you could probably catch a bunch of stuff out there.” Soos interjected.

“Hm…” Stan actually stopped to ponder this. It was true that the area close to the shore was heavily populated, and that further out on the lake he might make catches he never would have otherwise…

“OOH! I know! Grunkle Stan, with your expertise we could totally win the thousand dollar prize for that monster hunt and all get two hundred and fifty dollars!” Mabel exclaimed.

In that exact second, Stan Pines was **sold**. “Count me IN!” he declared, standing up proudly. “Now, wait a minute so that I can get on your boat and tie the Stan’O War to it.”

Dipper moaned. He had already been hoping to just keep the prize between him and Mabel originally, and Soos cutting in already was taking out a considerable portion of his share.

Now, with their greedy Grunkle Stan cutting in, he honestly doubted that he would see a single cent even if they won.

He had to do something to make this trip worthwhile!

Then, casting his eyes around and spotting “something”, he smiled.

“Hey Mabel, give this to Grunkle Stan!” Dipper grinned a few seconds later, tossing a rope to his sister.

“Okay, Dipper! Grunkle Stan, catch!” Mabel yelled, tossing the rope down to her grunkle by the middle section.

“Gotcha, kiddo!” Stan grinned, still firmly within the Stan’O War as he caught the end of it, reaching out with his other hand to grasp it before realizing something.

It was wet.

And sticky.

And already-dry rubber cement.

“What the H-ot belgian waffles??!” He yelped.

“Hang on everyone, we’re heading out!” Dipper yelled behind him.

Then, he gunned down the gas pedal.

And as Soos’s boat bore down across the lake, the morning air was split by the sound of Stanley Pines screaming, his feet firmly against the front bow and his back against the floor of the Stan’O War, as he redefined history as the first man to go water-boat skiing.

...Probably.


End file.
